What Would Make Them Both Happy
by Marred Scarlet Rose
Summary: During the last chapter in the manga when Al had said that he wanted to convert his armor to automail to help people what if he granted some wishes along the way and had an idea for his brother?


**Authors note: So this is my first fanfiction. Took me while after I made my account but I had this idea in my mind almost as soon as I read that last chapter "Journey's End" and it took me a while to remember that I came up with this. Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa does. **

**What Would Make Both of Them Happy**

"_Winry, I want you to take the pieces of my armor and convert them into automail parts." Alphonse stated. He had a determined and dead serious look on his face which rather concerned the blue-eyed mechanic. _

"_Bu-but it…it fought by your side Al…don't you want to keep it?" she asked. She didn't want to see what used to be her childhood best friend be melted down to a hot material made to be something else, but she would respect his wishes if that's what they were. Alphonse got a rather sentimental sort of smile on his face as he explained._

"_Because he and I were one for so long, I feel like it would be a disservice by having him collect dust in some storage room." He stated. Looking down at the armored suit, he noticed the blood seal still printed were it always was even though he was flesh and blood now. "It'd be akin to dying a slow death." He added. "Having this guy live on as someone's arms or legs would make both of us happy."_

Winry turned around with her blonde ponytail flying behind her to see both Elric brothers looking just a tad bit on edge. (Complete sarcasm. They both looked like they were going to pass out.) Though she suspected it had just a little something to do with the blacksmiths pounding the living daylights out of a piece of what used to be Al on an anvil.

"We pound the crap out of it, make it malleable, heat it up and cool it back down. Wash, rinse, repeat…" one of them explained. This didn't seem to make either brother feel any better about it though.

Edward spoke first. "Seeing the old you pulverized beyond repair is making me physically nauseous…" he said. Winry wondered for a brief second whether it was wise to go retrieve a bucket just in case he wasn't joking.

Al responded his to his brother's comment by giving a small (albeit nervous) laugh then saying, "I'm just happy that isn't the real me…" He voiced it as though it was reassurance for not only his nauseous older brother, but himself included.

Winry gave a small laugh at the brothers' edginess and then gave her own reassurance. "Take it easy guys. This will ensure that the metal will become top notch." She gave a serious, determined look at the anvil. "It'll transform into the most amazing piece of automail." she stated, as if it was a fact.

Al looked at the anvil with the same expression on his face stating stoically, "Hell yeah. Make it the greatest of all time Winry."

The blue-eyed blonde suddenly turned asking "Would you expect anything less?"

"_Say Winry…" Alphonse began. "That's an awful lot of metal to turn into a single piece of automail isn't it?_

_ She looked over at him. "Yeah," she said, "it'll be enough to make multiple pieces. Why do you ask?" She wondered what Alphonse could be onto here._

"_Because," he said, "I have couple of gift ideas for some precious people I know." Her mind immediately flew to Edward, his brother. There wasn't any other person she could think of that could fit his description._

"_What do you want to make for him?" She asked. If she had to guess, he meant his automail. Despite getting Alphonse his body back from the gate and his arm, his leg was still made of metal. _

"_There's more that I can make from my armor than automail. The only thing I wish is for it to be used with a helpful purpose." He said. "I would like to make granny something she can use to cut the weeds, you a wrench to use to fix and build automail, and my brother to have a leg made from it. The rest can be used for automail however you see fit Winry. Can you do this for me?" He asked._

_ She was taken back a bit. She was honored he thought to give each of them a little something. Briefly she though giving Ed automail made of Al's armor would be rather dangerous. _That alchemy freak breaks my beautiful creations all the time! Al can't possibly be serious!_ She thought a moment. _Maybe this will be more motivation for that idiot not to break it anymore. Then again, this is supposed be my best creation ever so with that means it being practically unbreakable. He's probably just trying to save his brother from my wrench- filled wrath though…

_ Nevertheless, she decided to honor his wishes. "Thank you Alphonse for thinking of us. Hopefully Ed will be a bit more tempted to keep it in especially good health this time instead of breaking it left and right." She said. Al laughed nervously. _

When every piece was ready to be converted into new objects, Winry and Alphonse took it up discreetly with the blacksmiths to make the three things Alphonse requested. They worked from the morning until about noon the blacksmiths, Alphonse, and Winry were finished making the automail leg for Edward and Winry's wrench. She pocketed it almost as soon as it was safe to touch, marveling over the tool and thanking Alphonse for all she was worth.

Edward always seemed to have interesting timing. This time it was troublesome. "Quick! Wrap it up in shop rags and hide it somewhere until we can drive him away! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Winry shouted to the three blacksmiths. They hid it as quickly and subtly as possible, and then proceeded to continue working on granny's gift.

As soon as he entered the workshop Winry chased him down and distracted him by marveling in her gift. "Edward look! Alphonse wanted to use his armor to make me a wrench! Isn't this just beautiful! Look at the shining metal and comfortable grip!" By the time she was done he had a disinterested look. He stated "You are such a gear head! That's an awfully nice thing to do Al! Make her a wrench so she can kill me with it!"

"Sorry brother…" Al said. "Brother, come take a look." Edward walked over to the anvil and the forge by the three workers and looked down at what was in progress." We're making granny something too. Granny's always killing herself pulling those weeds. This should make it easier for her." Edward smiled at that. That was just like his little brother, wanting to help people. He supposed that's exactly what he wanted the armor to function as though, something or in this case, multiple things to help people.

Ed had decided to stick around because he developed a genuine interest to watch the process by which the armor would turn into something else. _Perhaps it's because he can't actually transmute and do alchemy anymore. _Al thought.

_ Oh! Now look at that! He finally calmed down and stopped thinking about his "pulverized brother". _Winry thought. They worked well into the afternoon, and when it was done Winry and Alphonse decided to send Edward ahead to give granny the gift. They figured if they left a little later they'd be able to sneak in the leg and then dock it after supper.

"Why do I have to?" Now he was just being difficult. All it took was one look from the blonde mechanic and an unsheathing of her brand new wrench for him to make a hasty retreat and begin up the road to their house.

Upon arriving, Edward discovered that Granny was out back pulling weeds. Alphonse and Winry had just entered the house and were inside rummaging around for _something._ He quickly dismissed it though and greeted granny. "This is for you." He said, gesturing the object in his hand.

"What's this?" she asked, inspecting the object in his hand. It was wrapped in a rag and it certainly didn't seem to be the most decorative wrapping. She desperately hoped whatever was in it was something in far better condition, but if it was a gift from her grandchildren she would love it forever anyway.

As she shed its rags she gave a warm smile. Edward restated what Al had said about making it for her to make pulling the weeds easier on her. Then suddenly used to be an old grandmothers warm smile was actually a devilish grin as she gave her short arms and quick swing at the clump of weeds closest to Edward and he gasped stating," That scared the crap out of me…"

"Oh now look what we have here." Granny said. Al's helmet that had disappeared with Den earlier that day had been buried in the weeds in the field and had become the impromptu home for three baby birds. Granny and Edward kneeled down inspecting the nest.

"Looks like a really happy family." He stated. _So that's what that dog was up to. _He looks a few feet away where the mutt was napping on the ground in the late afternoon sun.

They had stew for supper that night, much to Edward's enjoyment. Alphonse, Pinako, and Winry just watched him grin like mad throughout the whole meal. After the meal, when everyone was lounging around and letting their bellies stop swelling out and extra twelve inches, Edward announced that he would rather read than exchange small talk. He went to the book self upstairs to browse for one. Alphonse and Winry decided to let granny in on the surprise and fetched the automail leg before Edward could make his way back downstairs.

Granny stood behind the two grinning teenagers while she smirked her signature smirk while smoking her pipe. Edward sure enough came downstairs to find his childhood friend and little brother grinning like mad and just had to ask.

"Okay, are you three going to tell me why you're looking at me as if you're ready to attack me and eat me?" he asked.

Winry help up the leg in her arms presenting it proudly. "Here you go! A new leg! She said proudly.

"Winry, there's nothing wrong with mine right now…" he said, dumbstruck.

"Nonsense! You simply can't pass down this! It's a gift from your brother!" she said, still smiling.

"I decided to make something to help everyone brother. I made the weed cutter for Granny, and a wrench for Winry, and I figured a leg for you. All made from that armor." He said. "Besides, I figured we could beat Truth in two different ways. He took me away in a sick irony that you would lose your remaining family and the ability to stand so I figured it could be your family helping you stand again since you got my body back and we succeeded." He explained. "It would make the both of us happy." He added. "Both of us" once again referring the armor and himself.

Edward smiled. "You know, Al, I'm not that great at accepting gifts I don't think I deserve." He wasn't saying it like he was declining it, but Winry and Als' smiles still momentarily faltered. "I'll do it though," he said "To repay him the favor of keeping my little brother with me for all those years." He finished.

Alphonse and Winry bother grinned from ear to ear. Edward was still smiling.

"Okay then!" Winry broke in, "docking time!" she announced.

Edward stopped smiling. Al and Winry were still smiling though. So Edward was still smiling on the inside.

**Authors note: Leave comment if you ****find it worthy of some! Thank you!**

**-Rose**


End file.
